Russian Roulette
by sweetandlow1012
Summary: “You and I are going to play a game. It’s called Russian Roulette,” he said with such serenity like he was talking to a child. “Do you know how the game is played?” Pepper nodded solemnly. This wasn’t a kidnap and ransom. This was an execution.


Russian Roulette – A Tony/Pepper Music Fanfiction

Song by Rihanna. I own nothing.

A/N Italics is Pepper's thoughts.

Pepper opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room. Looking around groggily she felt a sudden rush of pain to her head. Crying out in anguish she tried to check her head only to realize that she was bound to a chair. _Where am I? What happened, I was leaving the meeting with Research and Development at Stark Industries heading towards my car in the parking lot…then nothing. I don't remember anything. _Pepper then realized that she had to formulate an escape plan. This was obviously a kidnap and ransom. She knew Tony would pay anything to get her back and it was only a matter of time before he noticed her absence. Struggling against her bounds she suddenly felt a presence in the room. _I'm not alone. _

**Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself he says to me  
If you play, you play for keeps  
**

Pepper looked across the room to see a tall figure emerge from the shadows. The man was holding a small silver revolver in his hand and twirling it around his finger like a cowboy in an old western film. His face was kind looking, making the gun seem less threatening. But Pepper knew that it was still a weapon. She struggled trying to get out of her restraints only to see the man watching her with intense curiosity.

"Where am I? And who are you?" Pepper demanded. The man smiled coyly before responding.

"You and I are going to play a game. It's called Russian Roulette," he said with such serenity like he was talking to a child. "Do you know how the game is played?"

Pepper nodded solemnly. This wasn't a kidnap and ransom. This was an execution.

**Take a gun, and count to three  
I'm sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go**

"Why?" Pepper begged. "Please tell me why," Pepper pleaded.

"Because Tony Stark was responsible for the death of my wife. She was a marine in Iraq. Now I am going to take what's most important to him. An equal trade I think."

"Please, think of your wife," Pepper implored. "Would she want you to kill an innocent woman in revenge? I'm sure she loved you. Please don't take my life away from me. I'm sorry about her."

The man approached Pepper stealthily and slapped her. Pepper whimpered in pain, but held back her sobs. _There is no hope. Tony must think I'm still at Stark Industries, safe. I don't want to leave him. The death of his parents and Obie nearly killed him. If I go too, I don't think he would survive the loss._

"It's too late for apologies."

**And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger**

Pepper Potts knew that death was always a possibility when she was working for Tony. Numerous threats have been made on his life and a few times there were actual attempts. Pepper was always there beside him through the aftermath and they always lucky enough that they both remained unharmed. _I always thought I would die an old woman in the arms of the man I love. Why do I have to do this alone? I wish there was more time. I need to tell Tony how I really feel._

**Say a prayer to yourself  
He says close your eyes  
Sometimes it helps  
And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here means he's never lost**

Pepper didn't know what this man was waiting for. He clearly has the intention to kill her, but was toying with her by and spinning the barrel of the revolver as he paced back and forth a few feet in front of her.

**And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger**

Pepper saw so many images in her mind's eye. Most of them were Tony. His hair. His smile. His piercing eyes. She never told him how she felt because she was scared of what would happen. And now it was too late. She would never be at his side again personally or professionally. And that thought hurt more then any bullet could.

**As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late too pick up the value of my life**

She began to feel a rush of adrenaline as she realized that there were so many things that she never got to do in her short life or say to the people she cared about the most. But it always came back to Tony. She would never see him again. She would never see his loopy grin when she made a witty comment during their flirty banter in his garage or see his smile of thanks when she would get him into bed after an alcohol binge on the anniversary of his parent's death.

**And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
**

Pepper closed her eyes as she heard the man's footprints approach her. She looked up at him with no longer fear in her eyes, but sadness and tears of regret. As he opened the barrel of the revolver he put in a single bullet. Spinning it before he locked it in place the gun was now aimed at Pepper's heart. She was ready for what was next. She looked the man dead in the eyes accepting her fate.

**And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger**

_I love you Anthony Edward Stark. Always have, always will. Goodbye._


End file.
